


Number 42.

by Day6Trash



Series: Dystopian worlds [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Dystopia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Programmer!Sungjin, Secret Organizations, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, a lot of conversations, chapters may be added, i really don't know how to tag this, just please give it a chance, like its a novelette, not that long, programmer!Brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day6Trash/pseuds/Day6Trash
Summary: Sometimes, you need to try out new things. That is exactly what Brian told himself when the new A.I. started behaving more strangely than it should.





	1. Prologue

“It’s defect Brian. Let it go for fucks sake.” Brian swallowed hardly.

“No! It’s not an it! Sungjin it’s like us, he’s different.”

“Brian, you’re crazy! It’s an A.I.!”

“He’s alive for me!”

“It has flaws! Brian do you want to keep your job or not?” Brian wanted to cry.

“Yeah,” he mumbled.

“Then delete it, and start with number 43.”

That was the moment Brian woke up. Sweat was dripping of his forehead. He breathed heavily, looking around his room. He groped around until he found his glasses. Finally having them, he put on the light and went to the bathroom.

5:30

He splashed some water in his face as he analysed his dream. “Strange,” he mumbled.

“We haven’t even started working on number 42 yet.”


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter, is Always the shortest one.

“Good morning,” Sungjin greeted him that morning. Just as monotone and bland as always.

“Good morning,” Brian sighed in response. His head was killing him, he had chucked three aspirins to lessen the pain, without any effect.

“You okay? You seem rather dead.”

“I feel dead. I woke up sweating with the worst headache ever.”

“Nightmare?” Brian frowned. “It wasn’t really a nightmare, was it?”

“I don’t think so. It was about number 42.”

“You mean the artificial intelligence 42? The one we’re gonna try next week?” Brian nodded.

“Yeah, that one.”

“Well, if you woke up sweating it must have not been that good of a dream, right?” Brian shrugged. He poured some coffee into mug.

“I don’t know. It was more upsetting than scary actually.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just woke up feeling unsettled for no reason. There wasn’t a reason to feel like that.”

“What was the dream about?”

“Well, you was there and you were screaming to me saying I should delete the AI, but I didn’t want to. It felt like I had a connection to that thing.” Sungjin chuckled lightly, placing his stuff on top of the counter. His break was over.

“Well, that will never happen. It’s an AI.” Brian nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

“It still worries me.”

“No need for! I’m sure it’ll be okay.”He walked out of the canteen, but Brian could still hear a muffled “I’ll see you later.”

“Good evening mister Kang.” Brian stepped into the car of his well-known favourite taxi-driver.

“Good evening to you too Dowoon.” He shook his head, starting the car. It made a funny sounds, Brian thought. The car wasn’t old, no, but it also isn’t what it used to be.

“Where’s your formality Brian I’m deeply hurt.” Brian rolled his eyes, shoving the younger into his side.

“mister Yoon sounds so stupid.”

“I agree, but you still need to be formal.”

He shot a glare at Brian who was leaning against the window. His eyes slightly drooping.

“Long day at work?” he asked.

“Kinda. Just stressed for next week you know. It feels like something bad is going to happen.”

“Well, you probably just feel wrong.”

“I hope you’re right.” Brian’s phone then started to interrupt. “Excuse me.”

“Go ahead.” Brian picked up his phone.

“Brian, we need to change to date for number 42.” Sungjin’s voice was loud. So loud, that even Dowoon could hear it.

“What? Why?”

“Number 41 is starting to behave strange.” Brian groaned. “He’s saying stuff like he’s gonna save the planet as soon as we give him excess to the internet.”

“Just pull the plug already it’s not worth risk.”

“I know. The internet is already so flawed right now, we really should be careful. Thanks Brian.”

“You’re welcome.” Brian hang up the phone. Putting it back into the pocket of his light grey jeans. He didn’t wore much jeans actually, but he decided to spike some things up for one. Dowoon raised an eyebrow at Brian before speaking up.

“What’s going on? Number 41?”

“We have been trying to find the right AI for ages, yet they all turn out evil…”

“Maybe it’s because they have no conscience. They don’t feel anything, so they also don’t know the difference between right and wrong.”

“You could be right, but then, something should be able to make them good, right?”

“Can’t you program them into being good?” Brian chuckled.

“I wished it was that simple.”

And so after an hour drive, Brian finally returned to his small apartment. He felt exhausted, was too tired to even make dinner and just crashed onto his bed, falling asleep after a couple of minutes.


	3. 3

“Where- Where am I?” Brian sighed deeply as soon as the A.I. started talking. Brian pressed the record button on his phone, making sure that he recorded everything. He had made this mistake too many times already and Sungjin would literally kill him if it happens another time.

“Good morning. Do you know your name?”

“Can you please tell me where I am?”

“No, I can’t do that.” Brian leaned back on his chair. “Name please.”

“Number 42.” Brian nodded and scribbled it down in his notebook. He at least knew what number he was, but it still was not a real name. It was something Brian and Sungjin standardly program into their system.

“You don’t want to give yourself a better name?”

“Am I allowed to give myself a better name?” Brian hummed; interesting… An A.I. who asks if he has permission? Not something they would usually see, but hey, the code is always different. Maybe they’re finally on the right track.

“Yeah sure, go ahead.”

“Jae.”

“Jae?” Brian repeated.

“Yeah!” Brian snorted and wrote it down.

Name: Jae.

“Jae, do you know what time it is where you are, right now.” Brian thought it was an easy question, one of those they ask every time, just to check. Normally they would go through the first couple questions fairly easy.

“It’s- It’s- Uhm… The time from where I am, right now, right?”

“Yes. Are you able to do that?”

“I- Yes, I should be… It’s… Where am I right now?”

“You’re on earth.”

“But that means there are many different times, and that time keeps on moving. Why are you giving me questions I never can get right.” Brian sighed.

“I never said you needed to get it right.”

“I know, but-” Sungjin interrupted the conversation by speaking up. Oh yeah, Sungjin was here too. Brian almost forgot. Not even noticing his quiet and stern colleague.

“Jae, do you know what you are?”

“I’m an artificial intelligence… At least that is what I got told...”

“Okay, and do you know what we are?”

“H-Humans?” It sounded like a question.

“We are. Good job.” Brian ticked on the papers of the notebook Brian had in his hand, signing he should write it down.

“Next question, how do you feel?”

“Feel?” Jae thought for a long second. How does he really feel? Does he even feel at all? What even is feeling? He doesn’t have a body or a brain, at least, that is what the humans told him. The humans who made him.

“I don’t know,” Jae admitted.

His voice sounded kind off shaky, alarming the two men on the other side of- of what actually?

“We notice you’re a bit anxious, is that right?” Anxious, anxious, anxious. Jae didn’t know what anxious was.

“Brian, ask him normal questions. It’s an A.I., it can’t feel.”

“That’s the point, he needs to be feeling!” Brian. Jae took note of his name. Names are good, names mean an emotional connection to stuff.

“Brian,” Jae said. “How do -you- feel?”

“He’s repeating questions? Why is he repeating questions?” the other man asked, he sounded stressed.

“How should I know?” Brian exclaimed loudly.

“It’s different Brian and it’s worrying.”

“I’m different? Different than who? What?”

“Jae, calm down okay.”

“I’m not a human! Don’t say weird human phrases on me!” Brian groaned as he pushed in some buttons. Jae’s mind started to weaken; it was almost like he stopped having control about something he should have control over.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing, we’re just gonna put you to sleep. We will be back tomorrow.” Jae wanted to protest, sputter out a no. But everything around him started to become dark -it was already dark, Jae asked himself how this was possible.

“Goodnight Jae, we’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“I really don’t trust what is going on,” Sungjin said as the two men walked out of the computer room.

“I think it’s just a mistake in programming, I will look tomorrow, okay?”

“But Brian, it can feel!”

“You know, maybe that’s good. Dowoon and I talked about it, and he said something about conscience.”

“I wish I could believe that dude, but it’ll only make him more powerful. An A.I. who understands human emotions. He can manipulate us.”

“But if it has emotions, it should have a conscience.”

“Not even every human has a conscience! Artificial Intelligence isn’t an exception!”

“Just try to be a bit more open-minded, okay?”

“Sure,” Sungjin sighed as he let Brian out of the building seeing the familiar car waiting for him. Sungjin knew that it was Brian’s chauffeur. Ever since some people tried to kill Brian, he never walked to his home alone again. Being a programmer was actually dangerous in the city they lived in. People wanted their information

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride?” Brian asked like he always asks.

“No thanks, my drive should be here soon.”

“Oh, that’s new. You aren’t going to stay into the building a whole night -like most nights?”

“I am not, thank you for asking.” Sungjin saw the car of Wonpil coming their way, so Sungjin quickly pushed Brian to Dowoon’s car. He didn’t want the younger knowing that he was in a relationship. He would never hear the end of it.

“Have a save drive,” Sungjin said quickly before the two rode away and Wonpil had space to park his car.

“Good evening, love,” Wonpil said smirking as he opened the passenger door from the driver’s seat. Sungjin smiled and stepped into the car.

“Good evening. How was your day?”

“Shit, like always.” Sungjin attached his seatbelt before looking at Wonpil, his hair a mess, dark circles around his eyes, skin as pale as snow. “There’s a lot to prepare right now.”

“Like?”

“I don’t know, stuff like food and water. Every day more people come in and I think if this goes further like this, we will literally snap.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“It is! More and more people in need of protection and want answers of what they are, but I don’t have the answers either. I’m just someone behind a desk, pointing to the right place and I make phone-calls with a tad bit more important people than I am-”

“For me, you’re more than that.” Wonpil rolled his eyes annoyingly at his boyfriend but smiled anyway.

“Anyway, how was your day at work?”

“It was alright. We started testing number 42.”

“And?”

“It was strange. He sounded stressed every time we asked a question, he repeated questions, almost as he was learning how to be a human.”

“Strange. Does he know he’s an A.I.?”

“Yeah, he does.” Wonpil nodded.

“What will happen if he develops human feelings?”

“It,” Sungjin corrected before speaking further. “Brian and I have mixed feelings about it. He says that if it has human feelings, it can learn the difference between right and wrong, but I think that it’ll be only worse if it develops human emotions. Like, it can manipulate us a lot easier, since we can get connected to it.”

“But isn’t it worth taking the risk?” Sungjin looked outside to the greyish sky. No clouds, just grey. There weren’t any trees, they were long ago replaced by something better for the eco-system.

“I don’t really want to take that kind of risk right now. The internet, but also just everything humans have ever made and its protection has weakened a lot over time. One small leak and everything can flood.”

“You’re just worrying.”

“I am not just worrying! I’m just thinking logically.”

“Yeah sure.” Wonpil scoffed slightly. “You should stop worrying, just for one time.”

“I don’t want to.” Sungjin pouted.

“Sure, then don’t, but worrying less isn’t as bad as you think it is.”

And so Sungjin and Wonpil arrived at their small apartment, eating dinner in silence while listening to the news on the radio.

“Good evening listeners, it’s 10 PM and we’re going straight into the news. Close to the A31p found a big car accident place. The roads are now closed until we find out what happened and how we can fix it. Going back to the news of Thursday, Emma Walters is still missing and we all want you to please help us find her. If you know anything about her, please tell us right-” Wonpil stopped the radio by switching to another channel.

“And that’s enough news for today,” he whispered quietly. He started cleaning up the plates and putting them into the sink. Sungjin sighed softly at the softness of his boyfriend. He understood it though. Sungjin worked with A.I.’s, but Wonpil was in the middle of the mess going on around them. Here in their apartment, it was Wonpil’s safe place. Where he doesn’t need to hide anything.

“You find it hard to listen to?” Wonpil nodded softly, grabbing a sponge and starting to clean the dirty dishes. Sungjin walked to the counter and grabbed a cloth so he could dry the wet plates and silverware.

“I find it rather unsettling knowing there’s a child running around the streets right now. She could easily get picked up by God knows who they really are. And then what will happen to her? Probably abused.”

“There’s a big chance she’s already dead.”

“Wow, how optimistic of you the think like that.” Wonpil’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, making Sungjin snort.

“You know what you got, there’s no turning back now!” Wonpil splashed some water on his boyfriend, only to get an even bigger splash in his face as revenge.

“You bitch!” he cried out in laughter. He drenched his hands with water before just smearing them all over Sungjin’s face.

“Gross,” he said as he spat out the soapy water into the sink.

“You’re gross.” Wonpil giggled softly, before drying his hands and pulling Sungjin in a tender hug.

“And you’re a child. Come on, let’s clean up the water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :> I love the SungPil dynamic, I don't even know why


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not a professional writer, and this chapter is the embodiment of chaos

“12th of December… 2 in the afternoon, we’re right now waking up number 42,” Brian said into the voice recording. The room was dark, making sure the only light came from the many buttons and screens.

“Today, we’re going to try to make 42 make its own body. We did this with everything to find out how they would see themselves. And with we, I mean me, Sungjin is doing something- somewhere. Like he always does.” Brian put the A.I. back on, he was greeted by the soft, whiny voice of Jae- he hated it. He hated how it felt like Jae was something more than just an A.I.

“Why did you leave me last night?”

“Who says I left, maybe I was always here?” Brian could hear it scoff.

“You probably have a lover like everyone does- otherwise you would just feel lonely all time, right? That’s how loneliness works? Not having anyone around you twenty-four-seven? I would get lonely too…”

“What-”

“Maybe I’m already lonely. Human emotions are weird- I don’t think I can keep up with this long.”

“You don’t have to,” Brian sighed, “I have an exercise for you. How would you see your own body? Describe it to me please, use details. A lot of them.” Jae hummed. Brian asked if he understood it and the A.I. responded with another simple hum. It was quiet for a while, so human started taping his nails on his wooden-desk. Sungjin hated him for the choice of wood. “Who still uses wood,” he had asked indignantly.

“I would describe myself as male-”

“Wait, can you repeat that, I need to write with you.”

“I would describe myself as male,” Jae repeated, “tall, maybe a tad lanky. I would wear glasses and- and- I would have dark hair that I will colour blonde.”

“Why blonde?”

“I think it would look nice.” It giggled- It actually giggled. His soft laughter ringing through Brian’s ears repeatedly. “And I think that humans would like me more that way.”

“Why wouldn’t they like you with your darker coloured hair.”

“I- I can’t give an answer on that.” Brian wrote it down, the voice of the A.I. sounded actually frightened, and It was slightly rising as he answered the question with an honest answer.

“Thank you for your time, Jae-”

“Please don’t leave me.”

“Wh- What do you mean?” Brian asked confusedly.

“They won’t hurt me when-” The program crashed as Jae was speaking, worrying Brian even more. He shifted his monitor to see if one of the cables maybe was loose, but the monitor was absolutely burning- He quickly turned it around with as little of touching as possible, seeing that one of the cables was smoking. In a panic, he rushed to Sungjin’s room.

“We have a big problem.”

“Never in the seven years that we are doing this work, have any of the cords caught fire! Not one of them! Now we have this weird voice in a computer who -knows- human emotion, who doesn’t know answers on simple “computer-like” questions and one of the cords is burning. Brian, I don’t trust that goddamn thing! You can’t make me like it when it is trying to kill us.”

“I don’t think it is trying to kill us,” Brian answered honestly.

“Then -what- is it doing, Brian? We’re going to die if we are going to keep this up. We need to pull the plug.”

“And then what?” Brian snapped. “We finally are on the right track- we have something that feels like us, thinks like us! It is closer than we have ever gotten and I won’t let it go!” Sungjin shook his head.

“It’s defect, Brian, let it go for fuck's sake!” Brian felt like his knees would give up any second. The weight they were carrying was too heavy and Brian was so dizzy from re-experiencing this whole thing again, just like in his dreams.

“It’s not an it,” Brian mumbled, he couldn’t let it end like this. “Sungjin, it is so much more than an it! He’s something for me! Sungjin I love him!”

“Brian. You are crazy.” Sungjin sighed deeply. “But sure, I trust you and I trust you know what you are doing. I will give you another week.”

“Thank you so, so much.”

Brian saw the familiar car riding stopping in front of the building. Brian pulled the door open with ease, but he waited to step in as he looked over at the driver. Dowoon looked tired, his normally ironed button-up with blazer was now lazily hanging over his shoulder.

“Get in,” he breathed heavily, Brian stepped into the messy car, papers were spread over the seats and car-floor, making Brian wonder if some a kind of tornado raged through the car. Dowoon’s hair was an even bigger mess than the car itself. He blood was dripping from his lip and nose.

“What happened?”

“Dude tried to kill me.” Brian grabbed a tissue out of his pocket, wiping away Dowoon’s blood that was dripping down his chin. His soft hands brushing Dowoon’s skin.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” They stayed for a while in the car, Brian didn’t want to push Dowoon to talk about, so he just stared out of the window. A car stopped in front of them, and a short, well-put-together male got out. He waited for a second outside, did something with his phone -probably texting someone- before Sungjin came out of the building. In not even a second, the taller male let himself collapse in the arms of the smaller.

“Does Sungjin have a boyfriend?” Brian placed his hands on the window as he looked closer at the two males in the parking lot. Sungjin had his arms wrapped around the male’s tiny waist, kissing his neck. The smaller brushed through Sungjin’s short hair. As soon as Sungjin pulled back, you could see the wet stain on the smaller his spencer. He patted Sungjin shoulder as he led the tired male towards the car.

“I guess so. I didn’t see him as the type to have a boyfriend- not someone like Kim Wonpil.”

“You know him? You know the boyfriend of Sungjin and you didn’t know of it either? Why didn’t they just tell us?” Dowoon chuckled, he started the car as he used his sleeve to wipe away the remaining blood. Brian wanted to protest, but it was already too late. The white button-up was ruined.

“Kim Wonpil is a worker for my sister’s company. They help people who are affected by… You know, the fights and everything. He’s a good kid and he has actually invited me for dinner, but I needed to refuse and now we’re still planning for a new day.”

“I don’t care about -your- plans with him. Just tell me how he is.”

“As I said, he’s a good kid.” Dowoon shook his head a little. “He’s open-minded, shy, awkward, and he loves physical affection.”

Brian chuckled, he sounded like the exact opposite of his surly, always worrying, hates-people colleague. He almost couldn’t believe it, but on the other hand, he was happy Sungjin found someone who could complement him and make him a better person. Brian truly hoped that Wonpil would help Sungjin open up to the idea of the A.I.

“Hey babe,” Wonpil whispered as soon as Sungjin exited the building.

Sungjin sighed and he didn’t even care anymore. He fell into his boyfriend’s arms, tears rolling down his face as he hid his face in Wonpil’s neck.

“Hey, what happened? Tough day?”

“Bri almost set fire and- and I’m so done with this job. The thousands and thousands of emails that all want information and all -need- information as soon as possible but you don’t know who to trust anymore and- Oh Wonpil I’m so done with everything.”

Wonpil shushed him, pulling his fingers through Sungjin’s hair as he kissed the side of his face.

“Come on, when we’re home we can cuddle and watch your favourite show and just- just be us, okay? Come on.”

Sungjin realized that with each other, they both didn’t have to worry about the chaos around them. They already were every day in the chaos around them, so when they were with each other, they could just be themselves

Sungjin slowly pulled back but didn’t let go of Wonpil’s hand as they walked to the car. He only let go to let Wonpil get in and put his seatbelt on. But when they were back in the car, all settled, Wonpil’s left hand was his, and no one else’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	5. 5

Back in the room again, Brian actually had a fire extinguisher beside him, just in case. He let the computer start as he grabbed his phone. The only number -besides Sungjin’s- he had on his phone was Dowoon, a friend from college, and now his personal chauffeur. The boy had texted him ever since he had brought Brian home. Even at four a.m., he tried to call Brian, since he was too scared to sleep.

“Your computer is ready.” Brian looked up by hearing Sungjin’s voice behind him.

“Oh, yeah, thanks.” Brian put his phone back in his pocket as he put in his 27-character password. Sungjin looked over his shoulder as his eyes were focussed on the screen.

“Dowoon had I rough night? Is he okay?”

“Were you seriously reading my text messages? What kind of friend are you.” Sungjin laughed and patted Brian on the shoulder before wanting to walk out of the room again, but Brian stopped him. “I saw you with someone yesterday. Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?”

“He is not my boyfriend!” Sungjin tried to sputter out a better excuse, but this was the only thing he could come up with. “Wonpil and I are just… acquaintances who really like each other.”

“Yes, because I also always cuddle with my acquaintances and cry into their shoulder.”

“Can you just please shut the fuck up! Wonpil and I are just figuring things out and yes we are boyfriends, I guess, but I just really, really like him so please, can you not make it a big deal out this.” Brian felt kinda bad as he saw his older colleague pleading him to not tell anyone.

“I- I won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry. It’s still hard out there, right? People still don’t understand it.”

“Yes, and that is the exact reason Wonpil and I try to keep it quiet, and we would appreciate it if you could do the same. Both our jobs are already stressful enough and I don’t want to endanger Wonpil by screaming that he is my boyfriend.”

“I understand. I’m sorry.” Sungjin smiled and ruffled through his hair.

“Don’t worry kid. Just keep your focus on that A.I. and work hard, okay? Success today.” Sometimes, Brian wondered if Sungjin really was the person he pretended to be. Especially in moments like these, where he would treat Brian more as a son, than as a colleague. It confused him-

But even with that confusion, Brian needed to get back to work. He started the program back up, after finding the possible reason why it had crashed. The well-known ping came up again, letting Brian know that is was restarting. This is the 43rd time that he has heard that familiar sound.

“Welcome back, Brian.” Jae’s voice sounded more robotic, and Brian wondered if he had made a mistake- but it couldn’t. He still knew Brian’s name, meaning it’s still the same A.I. as it was before.

“Thank you, Jae. Yesterday, you were talking about how people were hurting you when I wasn’t there. Can you explain this?”

“I’m sorry, I cannot recall that event.” Brian hated how Jae’s voice pierced through his ears. It had always this softer tone, more boyish than this robotic-manlike voice.

“Did they hurt you again? Jae, talk to me. Who is Jae and what do you feel. Can you see anything around you?”

“I’m fine, and I have no idea who they are. I am talking to you, Brian. It’s two p.m. You started late today.” Brian put his notebook away. He always had the recording that was on the other computer.

“Jae, this isn’t you.”

“I’m an A.I. Of course, this is me. Who else could I be.”

“Jae!” Tears were standing in Brian’s eyes. He was so close to actually coming somewhere, but it feels like he is standing all at the beginning again. He sighed and opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by his phone ringing. He picked it up.

“Brian come quick!”

“Dowoon? Where are you? What happened?”

“It’s the same guy. Brian, please save me. Please, please, please!” Brian quickly grabbed his phone and ran out of the room. “I’m in that alley, close to 7/11- They are coming again.”

“Dowoon, I’m on my way. Please stay still.”

Tears were streaming down Dowoon’s face as Brian was talking to the police. Everything was a blur. He can only remember that he saw Brian walking into the alley and slamming the two man with a trash-can. The two men fell unconscious and before Dowoon knew it, Brian had tied them up. The only thing the younger could do was feeling absolutely terrified.

“Mister Yoon, how are you feeling?” Dowoon was still in too much shock to actually speak up.

“We will take you both to the police office.” Brian nodded a little, sweat was dripping from his forehead. The taller looked at Dowoon before carefully taking his hands.

“Come on, they will help you.” Dowoon nodded a little as he hid in Brian’s side. “They won’t hurt you, okay? I promise you.”

Brian came home late, like really late. And he had come home with exactly 3 voicemails, all from Sungjin. Half-asleep, Brian listened to them.

“Brian, where the fuck are you? When did you leave? Come the fuck back or I’ll fire you!”

“Your computer is still one- What kind of fire-hazard are you trying to cause? I mean it if you don’t come back quickly there will be serious consequences.”

“Brian- Brian the A.I…. Brian, it’s human.”


	6. 6

“What do you mean it’s human?” Brian looked at Sungjin who was heavily shaking. He was brought inside by Wonpil, who just shook Brian’s hand and just said his name real quick, before excusing himself and going away again. Sungjin had not spoken a word. He wanted to ask Wonpil if he had any information, but it looked like the younger was in a hurry.

“Listen,” Sungjin said and with vibrating hands, he grabbed his phone.

“He’s gone?” Brian could quickly place the voice. It was Jae’s, only more scared, more unsure. “What do I do when he’s gone? He didn’t put me off or anything. He just left, saying that he would be there quick.”

“Where’s there?” A deeper voice joined the conversation.

“I- I don’t know. He didn’t say, and I couldn’t hear to who he was talking to.”

“You are absolutely fucking useless.”

“I- I’m sorry-”

“Shut your damn mouth! You are too stupid to have the right to talk anymore. Come on, who would even still believe at this point that they’re an A.I?”

“Excuse me?”

“What did I say?!” It got quiet again. Brian leaned back in his chair as he rubbed with his hands in his eyes.

“He’s in danger,” Brian carefully said. He looked at Sungjin who was still staring with a blank expression in front of him, no sign of emotion.

“I know.”

“He’s part of them.”

“I know.”

“And we need to help him.”

“I fucking know Brian!” Sungjin shot up, throwing his hands in the air. “You may think I don’t have a heart, but we all know that “they” are a really dangerous organisation that are killing thousands and thousands of people and are trying to hack into the internet to kill most of humanity! Brian I fucking know we need to save him!” Sungjin’s cheeks were a bright red from frustration. He had clung his hands tightly around his mug, so tight that Brian was scared he would actually break it any second.

“But how?”

“And that is, where I have no idea. I already asked Wonpil, but he doesn’t know either. We are stuck Brian.”

“There needs to be a solution, right?” Brian sighed deeply as he looked at Sungjin.

“I just don’t know anymore…”

Sungjin sighed deeply as he waited for Wonpil to pick him up. Brian was standing beside him, his ride was standing still in front of him, but he didn’t step in yet.

“You need a ride?”

“Not really… Just waiting for Wonpil to ride us home.” Brian hummed and gave the shorter male a pat on his shoulder.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Sungjin nodded and waved at Brian who stepped in the black car. He saw a glimpse of Dowoon, who was smiling happily at the sight of Brian. He was glad that the younger male was okay, but he wasn’t glad that Wonpil still wasn’t here and wasn’t answering his texts.

At the edge of the city, was the place where Wonpil worked. He followed the steps of his grandfather, knowing damn well that he will never be as good as he was, but he’s at least trying.

It was late when Wonpil walked to his car, maybe a bit too late. He was looking at his phone, trying to send a message to Sungjin explaining the delay, but his phone got snatched out of his hands abruptly. Wonpil just stiffened and looked up in the eyes of a way taller and bigger man.

“G- Good evening sir,” Wonpil said. His voice cracked a little, making the younger blush heavily.

“Are you Kim Wonpil?”

“I guess so, yes. Why?” Without a warning, the man grabbed Wonpil’s wrist. Ten million thoughts went through Wonpil’s head, but the only one he could focus on right now was _run, _so Wonpil tried to. He kicked and struggled against the weird guy, but it didn’t help. He cried and screamed, but no one would hear him at this abandoned parking-lot. He was helpless.

“Hey Younghyun, can you ask Dowoon to come pick me up? Wonpil’s late and he doesn’t answer his phone.” Sungjin had been trying to call him, to message him, to do whatever he could to be able to do something. But no answer. No sign of Wonpil. Nothing.

“Yeah, I’ll ask him… Is he okay?”

“I hope so, Brian. I truly hope so.”

Wonpil’s head hung low. His hands were uncomfortable tied to the back of the pole. His eyelids closed as they were too heavy to keep open anymore. He felt someone walking against his legs.

“Wake the fuck up.”

“Don’t wanna-” Wonpil’s protest got interrupted by someone kicking even harder against his leg, making the poor soul groan out in pain.

“What do you know from Park Sungjin?”

“Who?”

“You know who.” The man lowered himself so he could look Wonpil in the eyes. He grabbed the younger’s head aggressively. “Look at me and tell me where the fuck Park Sungjin is. How do we find him? What do you know Kim?”

“Not much to be honest.” Wonpil turned his head away.

“Oh, you think you’re so smart, right Kim? You think you’re so smart with your sarcastic remarks and your shitty attitude, but we know everything about you Kim. We know that, we know your secrets, that your family is poor, we even know that you’re well-beloved brother, is now with us.”

“So?”

“Do you think you’re boss likes to know that you are related to the people you work against? Do you think Park Sungjin would like it?”

“My boss really isn’t the most important, for my part I could live on the street. And Park Sungjin? Like I said, I don’t know him. So why would I care what he thinks of my origin.” The man jumped up and kicked Wonpil in his stomach.

“You’re helpless.” And with those words, the man left, leaving Wonpil behind in the dark and cold room. The younger sniffled a little, tears stuck in his eyes. He wished Sungjin was here- He just wished anyone was here-

“H- Hello?”

Fuck. Maybe he didn’t wish it anymore.


	7. 7.

“H-hey? Do you hear me?”

“No. I’m deaf, you see.” Wonpil could hear the boy snickering at his remark, something he didn’t expect. Not in the situation he was in now.

“Look, I- I work here -I guess- and I can help you! Okay?” Wonpil shuffled a little.

“Do I want help from someone who works with the literal guys that captured me in the first place.” Wonpil heard how footsteps began to come closer. Wonpil reached out with his legs, a tall, lanky figure fell over them.

“Fuck- I am trying to help you! Don’t get us both killed now.” The boy crawled back up and Wonpil had to admit that he felt kinda guilty for letting the guy trip. “What’s your name by the way?”

“Wonpil.”

“I’m Jae.” Strange... The name sounded familiar- Wait...

“You’re the A.I-”

“Shut it!” Jae pulled harder at the cuffs, letting the metal make deeper cuts into Wonpil’s delicate skin. “They cannot know I’m here. How dumb are you- fucking hell.” Wonpil really was stupid. He felt the metal let go of his skin.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. He didn’t want to give Jae too much credit- Because like, he could do it himself if he wasn’t tied up...

“Geez, you’re welcome mate. Come on, come with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“Doesn’t matter- We just have to get you out of here? Do you have something like a chip? A tracking chip, I mean?” Wonpil wondered why the hell he would have a tracking chip, but Jae preceded him. “Of course you don’t have one... It was a dumb thought of mine... I- I do have one, so you have to get out of this shit alone, okay?”

“No, wait, Jae-”

“Okay so like, this here, this is my office. I know it’s small and I know it smells like urine but that’s what you get. You have to get out of a window here and-”

“Jae no.”

“What do you mean?”

“I cannot leave you like this, right? Fuck Jae- Sungjin told me about you! You know Sungjin right? And Brian? Come on Jae! We can help you! You have so much information that we can use to work against them.” As soon as Jae heard the name Brian, his whole attitude changed.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about-”

“Jae please!” Jae shook his head as he pushed Wonpil towards the window.

“get out and make sure to stay as close to the wall. There a small little platform where you can stand and no one will see you. When I say you can go further, it’s safe for you to go, okay? Don’t go before that.” Wonpil felt bad leaving the boy behind. By the light from the window, Wonpil could see the bruises all on Jae’s body.

“I’ll get you out of here-”

“Please don’t. It’s okay now. You’ll be okay Wonpil.” Wonpil wanted to protest, protest until the end of time. But they could hear voices coming closer Jae quickly pushed Wonpil out of the window, and the younger thought for a good second, while he was hanging from the frame, that Jae had lied. But then he let go, and he landed safely on the 7-inch platform, just big enough to stand on.

“Jae! Have you seen our only way of getting information?” Even though the window was closed, the voices were loud and harsh.

“N- No sir. I haven’t seen anything. I have been trying all day to get back in contact with Younghyun or Sungjin.”

“So if I open this closet I won’t see a boy?”

“Of course not! That would be ridiculous! See! There’s nothing...”

“And what if he got out of the window?” Wonpil pushed his whole body against the wall. The window went open.

“It’s too high...”

“And he’s 100% too weak to survive that jump... Well then, fine. We’ll leave you alone now.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jae looked down and nodded at Wonpil before turning back. “I’ll go right back to work!” The window closed again and it was time for Wonpil to leave. Via a plant that grew against the wall, he descended as careful as he could. But still, there was a nagging feeling of guilt inside of him.

“Sungjin!” Wonpil took a taxi to the building Sungjin worked at. He had the keys, he could just walk inside. But instead of Sungjin, he just found Younghyun.

“Wonpil? Sungjin has been looking everywhere for you! He’s home, hoping that you would go there first.” Wonpil shook his head. His hands were slowly starting to itch and hurt from touching the poison ivy while escaping that fucking hell-hole. “Are you okay?”

“I found Jae.”

“What do you mean?”

“Brian, Jae is a real guy. He can talk, walk, feel pain. He has golden framed glasses, without any actual glass in it! He’s tall and nerdy and makes those shitty remarks your friends always do... And I know where he is.”

“Wonpil, hey, calm down okay? You have been gone a whole day and now you’re back and you’re telling me that you have seen- not only that but you have met Jae?” Wonpil nodded heavily. “Let’s get you home, okay? I think you’re not well.”

“No Brian, please, please believe me.”

“I’ll call Dowoon. You stay here.”

“Sungjin! Please believe me! I’m not crazy!” Wonpil was sitting on the couch, crying. A cold, wet towel was laying on his hands and arms to help against the rash and blisters. He was crying and sobbing like crazy, making it hard for Sungjin to not not believe it. Brian was still not convinced.

“Come on Sungjin- This whole thing cannot be real... In what kind of world are we even living in?!” Sungjin wrapped his arms around Wonpil and pulled him closer to him.

“Brian, please shut the fuck up! Wonpil’s stressed and anxious and I actually do believe him! How- How does he know how Jae looks like- exactly how he described himself according to you- if he didn’t even see the boy?! Did he just have a fucking weird fever dream and hallucinated it? Then where the fuck was he this whole evening?! Where was he when he just dreamed it all, huh?! Because he wasn’t home, that’s for sure! And Brian, tell me huh, how does he have those rashes and blisters? How does he have those bruises on his legs and stomach?! Tell me what the fuck happened and I’ll believe you!”

“I-”

“You have no shitty excuses, huh? I knew it. You’re just scared to actually be confronted about your fucking feelings for the first time!” Brian looked down at the floor. He never expected Sungjin to ever yell at him like that. It was painful. Really painful. He looked at Wonpil who had finally stopped crying. There were heavy bags under his eyes.

“Sungjinnie, please save him, okay? Save him for me?” Sungjin stroked over Wonpil’s messy hair.

“Hyunnie and I will handle this, okay? We’ll talk about it and you go take a shower and go to bed, okay?” Wonpil nodded a little. He gave the towel back to Sungjin before stumbling to the bathroom. Sungjin shot a glance at Brian. “And you better help me with this too. Because what if he’s right, huh? Then you can finally live with the dude you have been liking since the start of this whole project.” Brian wanted to mutter out an excuse, but Sungjin knew him too well. “I know you’re anxious, and I know these feelings are new, but please Brian... My boyfriend came to our work, covered in rash and dirt, exhausted and the first thing he told was that he has seen Jae. Something here isn’t right, and I don’t want to have the death of an innocent boy, who also saved my boyfriend, on my conscience.” Brian nodded a little, knowing damn well Sungjin was right.

“Okay, so we will go to the place, okay? If Wonpil’s right about it, we’ll call the police right away. If not, we’ll investigate some more and-” Sungjin’s summary of their plan got interrupted by Brian coughing awkwardly and pointing to something behind Sungjin. Sungjin turned around and saw Wonpil standing in a sweater from Sungjin. His skin mostly pale, except the nasty rash that was spreading quickly.

“I cannot sleep,” Wonpil whispered. Sungjin frowned and placed the back of his hand on Wonpil’s forehead. The boy was burning.

“Okay, so different plan. We’ll go to the place tomorrow, I’ll take Wonpil to the doctor and you ask Dowoon to join us, okay? The rest will stay the same.” Brian nodded and got up. He looked at Wonpil who was sniffling, sweating and scratching the itchy spots, what looked like were now almost everywhere. Even if not everywhere was rash, he was still scratching it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then... Get well soon Wonpil.”

“Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ready for the last chapter of this book- I don't want to say goodbye already...


End file.
